


Cigarettes and Highways

by angeliclyastral



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Car Sex, Creampie, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29836983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angeliclyastral/pseuds/angeliclyastral
Summary: Russell is driving you home and you can't take your eyes off him...You're both too eager to continue driving.
Relationships: Russell Adler/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Cigarettes and Highways

You told him that he didn’t have to pick you up, it was late in the hot summer night and you didn’t want to bother him. He told you there was no problem, and he would see you soon. Sometime after the phone call, you dozed off, hugging yourself as you waited for your boyfriend. You felt a nudge on your foot, your eyes shuttered open, looking up you saw Russell with a slight smirk.

“Hey.” It felt so good to hear his voice in person. You examined him, he wore that fila polo he looked so well in.

“Hey.” You delicately greeted, meanwhile his eyes travelled your body through those tinted sunglasses. Your shorts looked a size too small, your white shirt a bit more see through, or maybe Russell had missed you that much.

You rubbed the sleep from your eyes before you stood. With little thinking, you absentmindedly took him in your arms, shutting your eyes as you breathed him in. You needed to feel him in your arms, to hear his heartbeat as your head was pressed against his chest.

What surprised you was the embrace you received back, how he grasped onto you, how he sniffed your hair. Like he’s been imagining your scent when you weren’t there. When you pulled back, you gave him a warm smile. “It’s good to see you.” He nodded as he kissed your forehead.

A couple minutes later, and he has you in his car. Your eyes can barely stay open, but you’re calmly awake next to him as he drives. The window cracked down slightly, the breeze cools you down. The flush of warmth on your face expands from your cheeks, to your neck, and shoulders, down your body until it reaches your core. Your gaze on him is half lidded, he’s so sexy.

Your core pulses again, you were losing your grip on your self control, it’d just felt too long since he’s touched you. You made plans, and none of them were giving him a blow job on the road, but despite your intruding thoughts, you were patient.

That was until his hand came in contact with your thigh, an innocent reassuring squeeze, a ‘I’m glad you’re back,’ and not so much, ‘I’m going to fuck you so hard you’ll see the clouds.’

Maybe it was both, it feels like it’s both.

You so badly wanted him now, as warm and firm his hand on you was, it wasn’t enough to satisfy your desires. You two were only a mere 45 minutes from town, you could wait for him until then. So you told yourself before his hand started to brush up and down your leg, his hand prowled up to your thigh down to your knee in slow strokes. You weren’t sure if he knew what he was doing to you. 

He shot a side glance to you, and smirked for a second. Oh, this fucker knows alright. His hand had begun to dip more in between your legs, not touching where you needed him, but teasing your inner thigh as he traced some words on you. You let out a blissful sigh, reveling in his touch, but growing increasingly impatient with him.

He chuckled darkly. “Missed me that much?”

You let out a shameless moan. “Of course I did, baby.” You shifted in your seat, clearing your throat. “God, I missed you.” You took his hand from your thigh and brought it to the soft flesh of your lips. A kiss for his knuckles, that of course were one of the many instruments used in his harsh line of work.

You both live very fast paced, unpredictable lives, but finding each other was maybe some high being’s way of repaying you both back. Every moment you spent with Russell, and every moment he spends with you, has been something of an entanglement that went beyond just attraction. Either of you barely spoke it, both afraid to lose the connection, afraid the other won’t reciprocate, scared to lose this very lovely thing. It was official by a little under a year, but you can’t imagine life without him.

“Pull your shorts down, and spread your legs for me, Princess.” He ordered, he gripped both hands on the steering wheel. “Come on.” He urged. He could always read your mind.

This was dangerous, but you trusted him, unclipping your seatbelt, you searched behind you both for any police on the highway. Fortunately there were none as you wouldn’t want to get him in trouble. Not a lot of cars other than Russell’s and the people leaving town. You were careful and you slightly lifted your hips to shimmy your jean shorts off. He took notice of the style, he always admired the way you dressed. You were free spirited, and it translated with your clothing as well.

You took one leg of the shorts completely off your leg, as the other side was wrapped around your ankle. You spread your legs, missing the warmth of his hand as the breeze through the window sent a slight chill to your bones. When his hand returned you couldn’t be happier, well, not until his fingers were circling your clit or buried in you. His hands had more to feel, Russell would by lying if he said he wasn’t just as needy as you. But the man had composure, and he knew exactly when the next time he’s pulling over.

His fingers finally connected with the lace of your black thong, you wore his favourite bra and panties set especially for him. He could tell by the way the lace felt, and earlier at the airport when he saw the pattern through your shirt. Russell hummed as he was pleased at this, the rough pads of his fingers felt the wetness through the lace and cloth. Losing patience himself, his fingers slipped your panties to the side, and your slick folds were exposed to him and the night air. You shivered at this, he wasted no time in covering your sex with his hand, he touched you and immediately felt the well of arousement dripping from you.

He let out a groan as his hard cock strained against his jeans. “Goddamn…” He sighed as his three fingers gently rubbed against you in circles. “You’re going to make a mess on my seat.” He let out a sinister laugh, his middle and ring finger slid inside you, and with a throb your pussy greeted him. “That’s okay, baby.” He curled his fingers in you, causing you to gasp and jolt against him. “You make as much of a mess as you want.” He whispered as he began to finger you.

You had gone so long without this man, it seems as though lately every time either of you depart it feels longer than it really has. Work and unpredictability had you both living life in a very unique way. You met each other’s physical needs, but as well as companionship and domesticity neither of you have experienced in years. He had become such a comforting presence in your life, you truly felt safe with him.

Meanwhile Russell had grown accustomed to your nurturing ways. The way you gently wake him from his nightmares, the reassurances that you don’t see him differently now that you know the nature of his job, you don’t look at him like he’s a monster when you caress his scar. You don’t coddle him, but you listen when he needs an ear without judgement. He knew you were beautiful from the moment he met you, but he could hardly imagine in what other ways your beauty shone true.

Even now, with his fingers buried inside your tight cunt, he felt a swell of pride as he felt you move closer to him. Your shoulder was pressed right against his, you tried hard to fight the urge to trap his hand in between your thighs by squeezing your legs together. You let out little noises that he could barely hear, but he could feel through the purr of your body. You grind against his hand, feeling your slick all over the rough pads of his fingers, you moan as you gently rocked yourself against him.

Russell started moving his hand up and down, as his fingers curled against you, you moaned and hid your face in his shoulder. “I bet that feels good.” He spoke with a half cocked smile, his smugness saturated his voice. His fingers started to move faster, then his eyes glanced at the rearview mirror as someone’s high beams were on him. He squinted at them, trying to determine whether or not they’re a threat.

He let out a breath of relief as the car simply passed them, knowing nothing of what he was doing with the woman on his arm. His fingers moved from inside you to teasing your clit. Your eyes squeezed shut, you tried to keep yourself from moving too much against him. He was driving remarkably well despite having his hand down his woman’s panties. You could bet though, if you decided to give him head while he was driving he would have much more trouble.

That’s when you decided to touch him, he let out a gasp as you started palming him, his cock throbbed as his hand gripped onto the steering wheel and the fingers inside you stilled for a moment. He swore under his breath, his eyes lit up when he saw the road that led to a camping site, it was public but it wasn’t as popular as the other one across town. It was good enough, he thought as he took his hand from you to turn into the road.

You gave a quick glance around, as he pulled into this stretch of road, satisfied with the lack of cars you began to take your shirt off. He was still driving in to park somewhere when you bent over to take his belt off. The bumps and rocking of the car did nothing to slow you down, Russell let out a sigh of relief as you stroked him through his boxers without the strain of his pants.

“Christ…” He huffed before he just pulled over to the side. Putting the car in park he brought up you to eye level before he pulled you in for a kiss. Your eager lips met his as his hands travelled where he could feel your bare skin. His touch left shivers on your spine and you wanted to be encompassed by his warmth.

As you kissed him your hand pulled his erection out of his boxers, you were so needy for him. He groaned against your lips as you stroked him, pumping your hand up and down his shaft his breath was delicate and shallow. Your touch is to him what fire is to ice, it made him melt in your hands and more eager to give you what you wanted. What you both wanted.

You smiled, a kiss ghosting his lips. “I couldn’t stop thinking about you.” You teased the tip of his cock with your thumb. “I kept thinking about you and this cock…” You laid hot kisses on his neck, he gasped at the contact. You pulled back slightly to spit in your hand, then you continued to jerk him off. He moaned, wanting so badly to just be seated in you as your cunt warmed his cock. “...You see what you do to me?” You snickered as you watched his dazed expression on you.

His movements were quick and urgent as he maneuvered to the middle of the seat, he pulled you onto him so your back was pressed against him. You seated yourself in his lap, not having too much room, you shimmied out of your panties. Before you could toss them, he grabbed onto your wrist, you knew what he wanted. You let out a scoff as your face blushed in embarrassment, you surrendered your panties to him. He held them in his hand and sniffed them before groaning in delight. He then tossed the panties and began kissing at your shoulder.

You felt his thick appendage between your thighs, you raised your hips as Russell guided his cock to your entrance. He held a grip onto your hip as he helped you lower yourself down onto his dick. You were slow to sink down as you savoured the stretch of his thickness, the length of him passing to press against your g-spot inside you. Once you were fully seated in his lap you both shared a harmony of moans, you laughed, he pulled your face to the side to kiss you, the cold frames of his glasses met your face. It made it all hotter that he would still wear his sunglasses. It started slow enough, the grind of your hips against his lap, your legs spread on either side of him. 

Sex between you at first was this rough, pounding, insatiable thing. A lustful transaction that left the both of you sexually satisfied. However when you started having feelings for each other, the sex became less ravenous and more sincere. The more vulnerable you both were, the more vulnerable the sex became. Fucking became love-making, in whatever form it takes you. He could be taking you slow and easy one minute and pounding into you the next, his heart would still be in it regardless. The way he had your eyes on you, you could tell he was mentally capturing every moment.

He guided your hips up and down his member, lifting and lowering you. You moaned, sighed, and gasped, electrified by the very feeling you’ve been missing. The car rocked as you fucked with a steady pace. He was enraptured by the way your dripping pussy swallowed his cock, he was rather impressed by the way that you so enthusiastically took his length every time. He moved his hand to rub small circles on your clit. You mewled and continued to impale yourself on his dick, over, and over again.

His hot breath panned against your neck. “I’m just as crazy for this pussy as you are for this cock, I promise you that.” He slapped your clit and you jolted with a squeal. “The way you take this cock, baby, makes me wish this was a full time job. Tending to your needy little pussy for hours on end.” He snarled on your skin. “I’d make it a fucking 9-5 and come on time.” You whimpered as he hummed along your shoulder. “The only payment I would take is letting me make an absolute fucking mess of you.”

“Hah-- fuck-!” Your legs shook as he fucked you faster, the tight little circles on your clit resumed. That along with the continuous attack on your g-spot was going to make for a messy orgasm. “Fuck, I love it-!” Unbound by shame, you howled. “I’ve been wanting to cum on this cock for weeks, Russ. I-I didn’t touch myself at all...” 

He chuckled darkly. “Fuck, you’re fucking perfect for me, Princess. Such a good cumslut, such a good whore.” Suddenly, Russell hooks his arms under your knees and pulls them up until they’re touching your shoulders. He leans back as far as he can, he grips onto your neck for support before he starts fucking you from below.

You moan and nearly shout his name as his thrusts are shallow but fast, he somehow finds a way to attack the spot within you. His thrusts are relentless and brutal as he’s bringing you to your end. All you could do was take it, being fucked in this way was almost too much. Your eyes started to roll to the back of your head, your mouth gaped open as your pulsing core was nearing your orgasm.

“Touch yourself.” He commanded, you only mewled in response as you reached around your legs to lazily swipe your clit. You didn’t need much more to come so you tried to draw it out, the very thought and act of him carrying you this way was nearly enough to send you over.

“R-Russell-!” You cried out, tears started forming in your eyes. You needed his permission. You needed him to tell you. You were so close.

“I feel ya, sugar. I feel that tight fucking cunt just begging to cum on this cock.” He huffed in effort as you pleaded for your release. “Okay, sweetheart, cum. Be a good girl and cum for me.”

With his permission, you swiped at your clit faster but barely lasted a few seconds as your pussy clenched violently on his dick. The warmth that gathered in the pit of your stomach engulfed your entire body. You yelled out in ecstasy as you came on his cock, his member soaked as you squirted. You swore as your fluid shot out, making a mess of his dashboard, and his pants. He spoke words of praise as he fucked you through your orgasm, he groaned as he felt you convulse around him. He let go of your neck, and spread your legs, then he wrapped an arm around your waist. He covered your sex with his other hand and overstimulated your clit. It was only then he stopped thrusting into you.

You whined and cried, but didn’t pull away, you only jolted and writhed against him. Your moans were torn from your throat as Russell showed no signs of stopping, he couldn’t get enough of his squirting lover. Russell growled. “There you fucking go…” he panted along your neck. “You’re gorgeous, you know that, baby?” You felt his chest rumble as he chuckled.

Weakly you pushed his hand away, you were so fucked out, you laid your head on his shoulder, shutting your eyes as you soaked in your bliss. You could pass out right there, right on his dick, and you wouldn’t have it any other way. His hands caressed your skin, whispering the sweetest praises and peppering the gentlest kisses on your neck and jaw. He was still seated in you, probably enjoying the aftershocks of your orgasm as they thrummed against him like a steady drum.

It was then you realized that Russell didn’t come.

Your eyes blinked open, tilting your head to come face to face with him, you kissed his lips as you took his glasses off, discarding them to the side. As he kissed you back he sighed, you were quite a creature. Once you lifted yourself to pull off of him, he expected you to seat yourself next to him, he worked you out so good he didn’t mind not getting off. But then you straddled him, face to face, he furrowed his brows.

“Babe?” He called out to you as you started kissing up his neck to his jaw and then his scar. Your hot breath caused him to shiver.

Your lips ghosted his ear. “I want to get you off.” You went back to kissing him.

His hands gently roamed your sides as he made out with you, he sighed as he spoke on your lips. “You don’t have to.” He was content, but he was so turned on by the thought of you fucking him while you were so sensitive. With shaky legs you lifted your hips, grabbing his cock, stroking him two or three times before you sank down on his dick. He held you against him as he gasped, you moaned helplessly. 

You leaned in to whisper in his ear. “I need you to cum inside me, Russ.” You began lifting and lowering your hips, dropping yourself on his dick, picking yourself up to do it again, the car shook again at a steady pace. “I need to feel you in me.”

He moaned as his hands went to your hips, helping you as you grind and bounce on his member. “You’re so good to me, you know that? I can still feel you pulsing from before.” He chuckles darkly as he holds you tightly. “This pussy seriously is needy isn’t it?” He kissed your shoulder. “Wanting to be filled by my cum this badly… you’ll put your poor cunt through it again just to please me.” Russell makes sure he has a good grip on you before he starts pumping into you fast. You whimper and still yourself helplessly as he started fucking you. He panted in your ear. “I’ll give you what you want, you just have to-” He let out a grunt. “You just gotta take it.”

As his pace picks up, your mind goes blank, white with pleasure as he uses your hole to meet his end. His cock twitched in you, you know he’s getting there, but is nowhere close to coming. You moaned and pant, awaiting his load like a bitch in heat, you wrapped your arms around his shoulders, and held onto him for dear life as you waited for his end. Still, you couldn’t help the coil in you building up again, he was just so fucking hot as he took the lead.

One of his hands nestled into your hair. “Fuck, you take me so well.” You gave him a meer whine in response. “I know, baby, you’re doing so good.” He moaned as he throbbed inside you.

He took you hard and fast, and it was really a matter of time before he poured into you. You had been waiting weeks for this feeling, of being completely and utterly destroyed by him. Russell groaned, pounding up into you, you had to remember how to breathe again when he fucked you this hard. Your core was pulsing again, you were ready to come on him again, and you could feel he was close too.

“God, you’re gonna make me cum. You ready for this thick load in that tight pussy?” Russell asked, you nodded and pleaded in his ear. With one hand he reached down to play with your clit. You wailed as he drove you to your blissful end once again. It was only and finally then, he came. “Oh-fuck!” He pistoned his cum in you, making a creamy mess of you and him. His grip in your hair tightened as he fucked the last bit of his semen into you. He rocked his hips, having you grind down on him as you milked his cock. His breath shuddered, his body rutted against yours.

With a breath of relief, his movements stilled, he took in the euphoric feeling of his cock buried deep inside you. He felt wet, and incredibly satisfied with the number he did on you. You were trying to catch your breath, he held you and rubbed your back. He whispered in your hair, telling you how much you made him come, how you made a mess everywhere. He loved it, despite the teasing. It was when he was kissing your head he noticed that you may have passed out in his arms. 

He gently called out your name, you only hummed in response as you groggily pulled back to kiss him. Your lips moved almost harmoniously with each other’s, your head was with the clouds. Your body exhausted by the way Russell fucked you open twice. You felt full, full of his cum, full of his affection, and full of him. You really missed him. At this point, Russell was more than just a really good lay, he was the person you looked forward to seeing the most on your way home from long ventures.

Home, right. Where you were on your way before you had to pull over.

With a breathless chuckle, you rose from his lap slowly, wanting to feel him slide out of you before sitting in the passenger seat.

Russell’s eyes lit up. “I wanna see.”

With a knowing smile, you turned toward him as you backed up against the car door. You spread your legs wide, his eyes feasted on the creamy mess that dripped down your pussy and thighs. He let out a groan, he reached out to touch you, his thumb mixed the juices of you and him. “What a way to welcome you back, huh?”

The humor lightened the erotic tension, you laughed breathlessly. “That’s certainly one way to do it.”

He knew you were probably really fucked out, you sat there heaving and huffing. However he couldn’t help his thoughts. His fingers replaced his thumb, curling into you, you bit your lip to suppress a moan. “Have any idea how we’re going to clean this up?” A devious smirk spread across his face.

You tried to fight off the blush from your face. You pushed his hand away with a chuckle. “Give her some time, Mr. Adler!” You half joked as you referred to your recovering core. “Besides, we ain’t even halfway back yet.”

He retracted his hand from you, sucking on his fingers, he groaned as he sucked them clean of your slick. “There’s probably something in the glove compartment to clean you up.” He smirked deviously at you. “Or you can stand outside and let me eat it out.” His voice dripping with sex appeal.

Your face got hot, even with most of your clothes off. “Maybe another time, babe.” You winked before you opened the glove compartment to find a napkins.

It took both of you a couple minutes to get clean, the wet patches all over his seats and his pants weren’t going to come out before the drive back to his place. You got dressed and then, you were both back on the road. It was almost 2AM, you were cruising down the highway as “Unchained Melody” played. You were obviously on cloud 9 after the way he fucked you in the car, but there was something there before it started. Your bliss let your thoughts roam, you know they shouldn’t, they might give you the wrong idea that…

Russell grabbed your hand, he interlocked your fingers, then he brought it to his lips before he pressed a gentle kiss on the back on your hand. “It's really good to see you, darling.”

Your heart fluttered, it was probably best to just enjoy the moment. You hummed in response and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. Unspoken things sometimes have to remain unspoken.


End file.
